


Demolition Lovers

by 24hourprince



Series: I'll Never Let Them Hurt You, I Promise [3]
Category: Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)
Genre: Firefighter AU, M/M, Metahuman AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26060233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/24hourprince/pseuds/24hourprince
Summary: A spin-off of my Freehoun fic Vampires Will Never Hurt You.After Black Mesa Research Facility collapsed, 3 young firefighters find their fates crossed.10 years later they find themselves at the top of the ranks of the Fire Department in the new Suburbs of Black Mesa. Something goes wrong that will change how Mitchell lives for the rest of his life.
Relationships: Mitchell Shepard/Adam/Nick
Series: I'll Never Let Them Hurt You, I Promise [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1788268
Comments: 8
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

It was the worst day of lives and one of the worst disasters New Mexico had ever seen. 

On May 18th, 200X a massive earthquake hit Black Mesa Research Facility's Particle Collider located in the eponymous Black Mesa Valley killing hundreds, and injuring countless more. 

Four men arrive at the scene, all four of the firefighters' fates are connected, unbeknownst to them. A fate that will follow them for the next two decades. Still fresh out of training they are about to experience horrors that will change them forever: the two brothers Mitchell and Adrian Shepard, the out of towner Adam, and the local loner Nick.

The four experienced more death on that day than anyone should ever experience in entire lifetimes. Mitchell swore to his grave that he died that day and never came back whole. After a secondary collapse from a seemingly stable room divided them from Adam, and that Mitchell saw an angel of death loom over him, pitch black wings and glowing red eyes, but he only awoke to Nick performing first aid. The trauma from the event causing the younger Shepard to quit the very next day. 

Adrian drifted from job to job before settling on opening his own dog groomers, dogs didn't judge you for your ptsd the ways humans did. 

The three remaining men rose quickly among the ranks. Some would say a little too quickly. A string of early retirements, sudden moves, and unexpected heart attacks one after another until they were at the top. Watching over the city as it rebuilt. 

From the ruined wreckage of an underfunded and ageing research center to a shiny and new suburban city. All headed by the friendly face of Dr. Wallace Breen. 

201X

Mitch wakes up just like he does every day, squeezed between two other men at the asscrack of dawn. He's grown close to them in the past 10 years. Slowly growing into a comfortable relationship before any of them even realized what had happened. 

The others don't have to wake up nearly as early as he does. Adam isn't needed at city hall till 8am, and Nick was up late working on the investigation of a local arson case. Mitch tries to crawl out of bed without disturbing the other two, a difficult task for a full grown man. He thinks he's successful until he sees their eyes flutter open and they each mumble a "love you" before they promptly latch onto one another, leaching off the last remnants of warmth Mitch left behind.

Mitch gets dressed and walks down to meet the rest of his crew. Pouring himself a cup of stale coffee, before adding a little too much sugar and creamer and putting on the lid.

"Morning Captain Shepard!" The fresh-eyed newcomer Jeremiah, greets him as he walks into the common room. 

"Hey, anything happened while I was off duty" Mitch responds not looking up from his coffee.

"No sir!" Jeremiah responds.

"... Maybe not so loud, some of us are still waking up" Mitch takes another sip. "But thank you. I'm going to start some reports before things go to shit."

Mitch sits down in a plush leather chair, behind an intricate wooden desk. Finery that really shouldn't be in a small town fire department, but hey, he's not complaining.

Mitch spends the morning working on paperwork. Honestly Nick and Adam are much better at that than he is, it's why he stayed a Captain while they moved to battalion chief and fire chief respectively, but he tried his best. 

Mitch tended to be more of the commander type, it's why their system has worked this far.

There has been some increased arson activity lately. All in underdeveloped areas. This is more of Nick's thing, but Mitch can't stand watching him work late into the night, again and again. So he tries his best nonetheless.

He might go out in town to check the area out for himself in a few days. He's off the same day Adam goes out for the monthly tri-county fire department meeting. So probably then. 

The hours pass by before he realizes,first Adam stops in before leaving out for town hall. Then Nick walks in a few hours later, making him stop for a break. He didn't realize it but he finished his coffee a few hours back and hasn't eaten anything proper yet. Nick makes them a quick brunch before they start back.

Mitch spends the rest of the day going over drills with his crew, and dispatching teams when needed. He's always exhausted afterwards but the ache in his bones have become an everyday occurrence. You don't have to face your past if you keep yourself occupied, distracted from the things that haunt your for day to day. Real men don't cry, as he was told time and time again, just bottle it up until it become the anger behind your fist as it hits the punching bag, again and again, until your hand begins to ache in pain from it all, then continue to punch through the pain.

He walks upstairs to the small living space the 3 share. Nick is making them dinner when he walks in. 

He greets him with a simple "Hey" and Nick responds back with a concerned smile, it's hard to hide your real mood with someone you've been with for 10 years. Mitch tries to ignore the pang of guilt it brings him. He takes a quick shower to wash the day off of him.

When he walks back out Adam is home. Perched on the countertop chatting away with Nick about their day. The soft florescent glow from the lights warming their appearances as they smile and laugh. He lets himself smile along with them. It's moments like this that makes it all worth it in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Mitch arrived at the abandoned building. Following the patterns, this has a high chance that it will be the next location hit. The creeping feeling that he shouldn't have went by himself slowly seeps into his bones. But Adam was out of town for the night for work, and Nick worked himself into a migraine. Besides, they have already suffered enough because of his impulsiveness, or at least that's what Mitch's brain tells him.

He scouts out the building,the full moon casting just enough light to see his own hands. An unnatural silence hangs in the air. Nothing seems too suspicious, yet. 

He comes across one of the side doors, left slightly ajar. He slowly nudges it open with his foot and flicks on his flashlight. Nothing in here beside dust and a few broken bottles. He shrugs, then goes to leave.

Until something swipes his feet, leaving him prone on the ground sending his flashlight careening away from him before a swift kick to the knocks him out. He vaguely remembers being dragged to another room.

It's near pitch black in this room. The stench of wet dog and iron hangs heavy in the air, the cold floor seeping into his bones. He tried to crawl to the only source of light, a shattered window with the full moon shining through. He needs to at least see his attacker to know what he's up against. He sees a glimpse of their face,  _ its _ face. Lupine in nature, thick black fur and sharp fangs stretched over a vaguely humanoid form. Golden eyes unnaturally reflecting the moonlight. As their eyes meet, there is a flicker of something, of pure regret and of sadness of a trapped animal. Before it howls in pain scratching at the back of it's neck and its eyes go dark. 

It swipes his face repeatedly almost possessed, he feels his skin ripped raw as his vision fades. An almost human like cry rips through its throat. As he blacks out, he can almost put together where he has heard it before. 

  
  


He awakens to the blurry form of a pair of wings and red glowing eyes. Is the angel of death finally here for him for good? 

"Mitch! Mitch!" He.. he knows that voice. It's one of the last things he hears as he drifts off to sleep, and one of the first things he hears when he wakes up.

"Nick?" 

"Yeah Mitch is me…" 

"What the fuck…" This has to be a bloodloss based delusion, the last thing his mind creates to give him a moment of comfort before his death.

"I could say the same to you…" Inky tears rolling from his eyes. Mitch feels his face collide with Nick's chest as sobs rip from his chest.

He awakens next in his own bed. As he opens his eyes, his vision is unbalanced and blurry. He's in a pair of clean clothes. If it were not for the pain emanating from his face, he would think it was all just another trauma-induced night terror. 

"You're awake! Holy shit Mitchell! You fucking scared me to death…" Nick's eyes show a brand of fear he only ever seen in the lowest depths of The Facility. "I thought I almost lost you again…" 

Mitchell feels a burning in his eyes, as his already blurry vision is swamped with tears.

There is no holding it in this time. Violent sobs rack his whole body. It's hard to breathe through the spasms. 

Nick does the only thing he can do, and holds him close as he wears himself out.

"Adam should be back soon. I called his phone as soon as I found you… his phone was still on silent from the meeting…He called me back as soon as he could…" Nick slowly runs his hands through Mitchell's hair, grounding them both. "You can rest now, you are safe…"

The sound of a door slamming open wakes Mitch up next. Adam comes barrelling into the bedroom. 

"Mitch! Mitchell! What the fuck happed to you"

Mitchell begins to speak, or at least… he tires to… all that comes out is a low rumbling growl. 

As he moves his hands to check his neck he sees that his nails have formed into thick claws, and they are covered in a thick layer of silvery fur.


	3. Chapter 3

Mitch just stares down at his hands (paws? claws??) in shock. Maybe he did die? Maybe this is just some fucked up dream, or a weirdly specific hell? 

"Oh Mitch…" Adam sits on the side of the bed, and places his hand on the side of Mitchell's face, "what did you get yourself into this time…" 

Mitch doesn't say anything, just closes his eyes and leans into the touch. There is a part of him that wants to run away, as he takes in more and more of the changes. His jaw sits differently, to make up for the fact that his teeth are now sharpened to a point, a second pair of ears rotates to hear a sound. He's terrified of it all, that he's irredeemable. More so than he already feels. But he looks at Adam and Nick and there is no fear, just concern, just love.

He feels raw, emotionally and physically. He catches a glimpse of his reflection. He looks pale, probably from the bloodloss… The wounds have already begun to scar, still fresh, still pink, probably because of… the changes… 

"I'm… I'm going to get him something to eat now that you are here Adam. I didn't want to leave him alone…" Nick says as he gets up from the bed, pressing a soft kiss to Mitch's forehead.

"God, I'm so sorry Mitch… I should have been here… I should have answered my phone, I should have…" Adam just starts bawling. "You... you could have died… Mitch..." his voice just over a whisper.

Mitch doesn't know what to do, he feels empty… 

Nick comes back a little later with some food. Some dinner he reheated… Mitch was supposed to be back before dinner, wasn't he. He wonders how long he was out, how long until Nick took notice.

He ate slowly, learning how to eat with a new set of teeth, with new hands. He's exhausted after it. Still tired to the bone. 

Adam and Nick take notice, they begin their nightly routine.

Once they are settled in Adam begins to speak again. "I left Que in emergency command for now, all meetings for the next few days are canceled. You are our priority right now. Let's get some sleep, alright?" 

"Thank you… both of you" His voice is raw and hoarse."Love you…" 

"Love you too Mitch, we'll get through this together, I promise… See you in the morning" Nick says, rubbing small circles into Mitch's back.

When Mitch wakes up, the sun is high in the sky. He's not used to it, he doesn't think he's slept this late in years. He runs his tongue along his teeth, his normal flat human teeth. Maybe it was just all a fever dream… Until a soft puff of air from a sleeping form makes his ears twitch. Fuck…

He tries to force himself back to sleep, to ignore it all, but his body doesn't let him. He has already slept way too late for his internal clock as it is. His bones ache, he's only in his 30's he shouldn't feel like this after sleeping a little too long. He slowly sits up, his back popping in an unsettling way as he does so.

He hears someone next to him hum awake. 

"Hmm… mornin Mitch" It's Adam. "Sleep well?"

He thinks for a moment. "As well as a man who just had his face fucked up could, I suppose" He stretches a bit more, more unsettling pops as bones shift around. 

Adam looks… guilty almost? Maybe pity? Mitch can't keep eye contact with him for long. 

"I feel better than last night, but that's not fuckin' saying much." He stops for a second, "everything feels… off… and I...I don't think I can see out of my left eye at fuckin' all." 

"Fuck, Mitch… I'm so sorry" Adam looks down, placing his hand over Mitch's.

"Why, why are you sorry, it's not your fuckin' fault, Adam" Mitch doesn't need his pity.

Adam just huffs out a laugh.

"You two are so fuckin' loud" comes a voice muffled from under the covers, "give me 5 more minutes…" 

Nick was never a morning person… or even an afternoon person for that matter. He's always like this, it's an anchor-point of normalcy in a very abnormal time. It brings a soft, warm smile to both of their faces. 

They eventually get up, Adam tending to his Mitch's wounds as Nick makes them something to eat. It makes Mitchell's heart ache from it all. He doesn't deserve this. This tenderness, this kindness.

They eat in relative silence. Until Nick starts.

"You remember that guy that kept stopping by at The Facility for days on end? The one looking for his boyfriend? Barney, the security guard? He has some… connections that could help us with… all this. I can get in contact with him later, he owes me. We swapped some research a while back. Fuck, I guess my secrets out too, about my whole like… Imp thing" As he says that his eyes flash a coal black. "I'll, I'll explain later I promise, but... Mitch, you are our top priority now. Stuff like this normally doesn't happen, there hasn't been an involuntary turning in, fuck, years. Something is up and I'm going to find out what."

"Yeah, thanks Nick, I… that sounds like a fuckin' plan. I would really like to see who is responsible for fucking up my face. Show them exactly how I feel about this fuckin' shitshow they dragged me into." As he starts to get angry his nails form back into claws, puncturing the plastic cup he was holding, leaking the contents onto the floor. "What the fuck did I just do…" 

Nick can't help but snicker as he gets up to help try and clean up the mess. "Anyways he works at that bakery over on main street, you know, the ones with those brownies you love so much. We can stop by later today, if you want, see if he has anything to help us."

"Sure, but I'm getting one of those fuckin' brownies. Wait can I still have brownies? Adrian is always telling me what dogs can and cannot eat, and I'm pretty fuckin sure chocolate is on that's list. I swear if I can't have coffee because of this fuckin' bastard…" 

"You should be good, I mean, your digestive system is still mostly human, so I don't see why not…" Nick says mostly sure of himself. 

"I'm glad" Adam says, "I'm not a big fan of no caffeine Mitch… No caffeine Mitch scares me" 

"We can head over in a bit if you want, he usually has lunch off." Nick says after they finish eating.

"I'm not sure how to say this, but.. thanks, thank you, both of you. I'm not sure what the fuck I would have done without you two by my side" Mitch says, trying his best to show genuine vulnerability and appreciation. 


	4. Chapter 4

"What the fuck am I supposed to do about these fuckin ears" Mitch says "Why are these the last thing to fuckin go away"   
"I don't know Mitch, they are pretty cute on you though, heh." Nick says, scratching behind his ears.  
"You're a bitch, you know that right? Nick" Mitch huffs out.  
"I should have a beanie around here somewhere we could probably use" Adam says, digging through the pile of clothes by the door.  
"God, I'm gonna look like a hipster bitch arn't I..." Mitch grumbles.   
"Yeah but you're our hipster bitch, Mitch." Nick replies back. "Look! See it's not that bad!" as he nudges him to the mirror.  
"Is...is that really what my face fuckin' looks like now…" Mitch's once slightly annoyed but playful tone now completely void of any and all emotion.   
"Mitch…" Adam's voice is now similarly hollow.   
"I mean it's not that bad, Mitch" Nick tries to add.  
"Don't you fuckin' lie to me like that Nick!" Mitch jaw relocates as the anger transforms his teeth into fangs, Mitch is almost taken back by his own anger and covers his face. "God, Fuck… Sorry Nick, I just… Don't fuckin' try and sugar-coat this to make me feel better."  
Nick, just taken back from the outburst just lets out a simple "... sorry Mitch…"  
"Let's, let's just get this fuckin' over with" Mitch says pulling the beanie further down his head.

The bakery is not very far away from the fire station, Mitch wouldn't admit it but it was nice to go on a walk with his boys.

A bell rings as they open the door. "I'll be there in a jiffy!" Someone calls from the back.  
"Maybe we should pick up some bread for dinner while we are here…" Nick says, glancing at the different breads stacked neatly behind the counter.  
"Your cheesy potato soup does sound really good right right about now." Adam muses, scratching at the back of his neck.  
"Hey Adam... what happened to your neck, you have a big, like scratch down the middle" Nick asks.  
Adam looks at his hand, dried blood under his nails "Huh? Oh! I uhh you know the like, trim over the window of our truck? The one that's like half broken, I scraped my neck real bad getting out of the truck… It's really a pretty stupid way to get hurt. Haha"   
"Yeah… We really need to get around to replacing that, sorry." Nick offers, "You should probably go clean up that up real quick though."  
"Yeah… I'll… I'll be in the bathroom" Adam says, walking toward the bathroom.

"Sorry 'bout the wait. I just hand to finish cutting these up" A man, in about his 30s walks out a tray of brownies in his hand. "So what y'all nee- Oh, it's just you guys. Hey Nick, Fuck you Mitch."   
"Wow, amazing fuckin' customer service Barney, The Vance's let you talk to every customer like this." Mitch huffs.   
"Nah, just you Mitch." Barney shrugs.  
"Anyways…" Nick starts "I have a special request…" he hands him a piece of paper, "and uhhh a couple brownies, and a loaf of sourdough."  
Barney opens the note and reads it. "Huh, shit… Really? I'm, I'm sorry Mitch. I'll- I'll bring it by the station later ok?" His expression softens.  
"I don't fuckin' need your pity, Calhoun!" Mitch spits.  
Barney opens his mouth and closes it. He knows if he said anything more it would just make him more angry, so he just bagging the order.  
"Is everything alright?" Adam asks, walking back to Mitch and Nick.   
"Oh, hey Adam, didn't know you were here. Nice to see yall three together… Yall work yourself to the bone you know? You should really take a break more often. Here, it's on the house, just this once, as friends. This isn't pity, Mitchell. Bring this to your brother, I owe him one" Barney hands him another smaller bag.   
"...Thanks Barney. I guess you're fuckin' good for something" Mitch gives a small smirk.  
"We should pick something up for Ami at your brother's, she loves those treats we got her last time." Nick adds.  
"Thanks for everything, Calhoun. We should probably get out of your hair now…" Adam says, already walking towards the door.  
"Seeya, Barney!" Nick waves bye as the three leave.   
"Something 'bout that Adam feels off lately…" Barney whispers to himself.

"Hey, dipshit! I was told to fuckin' bring you something" Mitch yells as soon as he walks into Adrian's dog boutique. Adrian, face covered in his normal facemask and goggles, just flips him the bird.  
"It's from Barney, said he owed you something." Nick adds.  
Adrian makes grabby hands towards the bag, and triumphantly pulls out a mini pie.  
"Tell Barney thanks" Adrian signs, before placing it under the counter, he doesn't like eating in the front room. "What the fuck happend to your face?" He adds.  
"Fuck, I'll… Can we talk about it in the back?" Mitch asks.  
Adrian nods, and they walk back in the back.

They both walk into Adrian's office, or really more of a breakroom, and they both sit down on the couch.  
Adrian, knowing the severity of the conversation that's about to occur, removes his mask and goggles.  
"So last night… Fuck… Ok so I was investigating the arson cases, you know, walking around seeing if there was anything or anyone suspicious… And I walked in, and there was nothing fuckin' there until I felt my legs collapse under me…" Mitchell's previous rugged expression falls. "Then they fuckin' kicked me in the head, knocking me out before… Before dragging my fuckin' unconscious body into another room." Tears start streaming down his face. "I… I haven't been this scared since The Fuckin' Facility." He stops for a moment, hanging his head in his hands. Adrian, slowly scoots closer and places his hand on Mitch's back.  
"When I woke up, it was dark, all except for a a fuckin' sliver of moonlight from the window. I crawled into the light. The thing that attack me It… It looked so sad…" Mitchell takes another shakey breath in. "Then… Then it fuckin flipped and started attacking me. I blacked out, I fuckin blacked out Adrian, I thought I was dead." He dissolves into sobs. 

They sit like that for a while, both crying and holding each other.

"When… When I woke up, Nick was there. I thought I was dead for sure… Fuckin glowing eyes and wings… Thought he was an angel of death, some fucked up bloodloss delusion…"  
"Mitchell…" Adrian tries to comfort him along with not trying to freak the fuck out.  
"Now I'm some sort of fucked up monster!" Mitch snatches off his beanie, his jaw resets to make up for his teeth changing.

Nick and Adam walk around the store awkwardly, unsure what to do.  
"You think they are doing ok? Should we be like, doing something?" Nick says after inspecting the rack of leashes for the 5th time in 20 minutes.   
"They… probably have a lot to talk about Nick… Stuff like this doesn't happen often… I… I feel sick just thinking about it…"Adam, already pale complexion turns more sickly. 

They come out a little later. They both look exhausted to the bone.  
"I'm so fuckin' sorry about all this Adrian… We'll talk more later ok? I think we all need a little more time to fuckin process it all…"   
Adrian nods, and gives him one last hug before they headed home.


	5. Chapter 5

"How you holding up Mitch?" Nick asks on their way home.

Mitch huffs out a laugh "About as good as anyone who just got fuckin attacked could be…" Mitch sees Nick's annoyed expression, "Ok, fuckin fine, my face hurts like hell and all I want to do is take a fuckin nap."

"Now was that so hard Mitch?" Nick pats him on the back. 

As soon as they get home Mitch finds a sunny spot on the couch and curls up. 

"I'm going to try and work on some paperwork so I don't get too too behind…" Adam says, placing a small kiss on Mitch's forehead and Nick's cheek before going back downstairs to the office.

"Boo! You always work too hard Adam!" Nick says as Adam closes the door with a wave.

"You want me to get you anything Mitch? One of your brownies?" Nick asks from the kitchen.

Mitch popped back up as soon as he heard that.

"Haha what the fuck was that Mitch? I'll take it as a yes." Nick says placing one on a plate and bringing it into the living room. 

"Fuck you" Mitch grumbles as Nick hands him the plate. 

"Whatever, just scoot over, you couch-hog." Nick says sitting down. "You wanna watch something, babe?" 

"Fuckin, uhh what was that one thing you were playing before? I liked the story but there is no fuckin way I could play it… especially now." 

"Metal Gear Solid 5?" Nick asks, grabbing his controller.

"Thats the fuckin one." Mitch places his plate on the coffee table and decides to curl up on Nick with a yawn.

"Of course it is, Mitch." Nick says scratching Mitch's head as the game loads.

"What the fuck does that mean"Mitch asks trying to grab Nick's hand as he stop scratching to play.

"Oh, nothing" Nick says.

"So what's happening so far?" 

"Oh, god, Mitch, that's such a loaded question. How long you got for me to explain it?" Nick asks.

Mitch yawns again and curls up more. He's usually pretty affectionate when he needs to be but usually not  _ this _ affectionate, "I guess however long it takes me to fall the fuck to sleep."

"Deal."

Mitch fell asleep before Nick even got to the start of the first chronological game in the series in Nick's Patented™ Metal Gear Timeline Review. But to Mitchell's credit, he did talk for over an hour at that point.

Nick plays for a bit longer until Adam comes back up.

"You look exhausted Adam… Did you want to take a nap? I could carry Mitch to bed and we could all take a nap?"

"Huh? Oh… Yeah, yeah that sounds good actually…" Adam says, almost absent-mindedly.

"Sure, go ahead and lay down Adam, We'll be there in a minute, ok?" 

"Yeah… Thanks Nick, love you." Adam said walking to their room.

"Love you too, Adam." Nick then carefully picks up Mitch, trying his best to not disturb him and carries him to their room.

"hmm? What are you doing Nick?" Mitch mumbles. 

"Shh, just carrying you to bed, Adam's already there, we could all use a nap" Nick whispers.

"...thank you" Mitch falls right back to sleep.

They all curl up in the mid-afternoon sun and peacefully doze off. A soft moment of relaxation after an extremely stressful event.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short but all fluff, yall seem like you need more fluff in this fandom (term used lightly, there is like what? 7 of us )


	6. Chapter 6

Mitch wakes up a few hours later, cozy, peaceful, surrounded by the two people he loves the most. The setting sun casting a warm light on the three. He really did feel lucky, he's not sure what in the world he did to deserve them… He closes his eyes for a second, trying to enjoy the peacefulness, until another knock on the door reminds him why he woke up in the first place. He places a quick kiss on Nick's head under his chin and Adam's hand that's draped over him, before hauling himself out of bed.

"Fucking wait a second, goddamn!" He yells as he strides to the door.

"This better be fuckin' important! ...Oh, it's just you…" Mitch gripes opening the door.

"A promise is a promise Mitch, I don't know what you expected, and I  _ did  _ say I would be here after work" Barney says with a shrug, "anyways here's you books, try not to lose them, I don't have too many more of these. I'll let you get back to your nap, if those lines on your face and your ruffled hair mean anything. Or well, I fuckin  _ hope _ it was a nap, ugh." Barney grimaces.

"Laugh it up chucklefuck, when was the last time you had a date, it must have been before I knew you, fuckin ten years? Fuck, No wonder you're jealous."

Barney's face is pained for a second, has it really been 10 years since he seen Gordon? He brushes it off, "Whatever, fuck you Mitch. Tell Nick to come alone next time, he's the most bearable one of you three by far. I'll be back later for my books." He turns around and walks back down the steps.

"Everything ok babe?" Adam asks, placing his chin on Mitch's head and looping his arms around him. 

"Huh? Fuck, yeah, everything's fine, Barney just brought over the books…" Mitch just stands there, Adam smells good, he notes, not really sure why, but he does. Is this another wolf thing? He guesses he'll find out soon enough.

"You two really left me all by myself, assholes." Nick grumbles, closing the bedroom door, before walking over and hugging the other two.

"Does this mean I can finally stop pretending to be human" He says into Mitch's shoulder, "Because it's really starting to get annoying." 

"Uhhh, sure I fuckin guess…" Mitch says, leaning his head on Nick's. 

There is a flare-up of warmth surrounding them, the both slightly step back, a glowing aura surrounds Nick for a second, before dissipating.

He flashes a quick smile, a small pair of fangs now present. His eyes a coal black with the faintest hint of an even darker pupil, two small black horns, no bigger than say, his thumb, sit just under his hairline, a long slender arrow tipped tail swishes behind him. "I got wings but they are usually too much of a hassle to deal with, I bump into too much shit" He throws his hands up in the air, shrugging. "God, it's like I can see in colour again. How do you guys deal with not seeing the lifeforce around you at all times?" 

"The fucking  _ what  _ Nick?" Mitchell asks. 

"Lifeforce, it's how much life is still in the body. It's something all magic users can see" 

"Oh…" He replies, still kinda confused. 

"It's… I'll explain it more later…" Nick scratches the back of his head, "We probably have a lot to talk about." 

"Can... Can I touch them?" Mitch gestures at his horns.

"Huh? Oh yeah of course Mitch!" Nick leans down a bit to allow Mitch easier access.

Mitchell gingerly touches the horns, an odd sort of reverence. Nick hums and leans into it.

"Feels nice…" He closes his eyes, tail slowly flicking behind him. "it's… how I sense lifeforce, yours is really nice…" he hums a bit more bumping his head against Mitch's chest, not unlike a cat."it's warm, like basking in the sunlight" he mumbles before placing a soft kiss on his chest. Mitchell's heart swells at that. 

"Give me a minute I'll start on dinner" Nick mumbles, not moving, besides to loop his tail around Adam to drag him closer, a surprising amount of power it possesses. Adam gently placing a hand on Nick's other horn as he hums louder.

  
  


After dinner they all sit around glancing through the books Barney lent. 3 brains are better than one… most of the time, sharing the information that seems the most relevant, helping to keep themselves mostly focused, well, as focused as 3 men with adhd could be.

Yes it was safe for Mitch to have chocolate and caffeine, the moon does effect the changes but so does strong emotions, mainly anger. Most werewolves aren't violent unless provoked or poisoned, they usually just end up running around in fields until they fall asleep. It affects your normal day to day sense of smell even when not transformed. Yes you will probably act more like a dog, yes that's normal, and it should just be accepted at face value. 

They keep falling asleep on each other while reading before they finally decide to call it a night and crawl back in bed, leaving the alarm off, Que can keep the station running one more day or two. Barney was right, they do needed a break. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully more investigation and sheppy bros next chapter, anyways heehoo cute


	7. Chapter 7

Mitchell's body wasn't used to not having to wake up at the asscrack of dawn everyday so he was slightly disoriented waking up over an hour after sunrise. This was definitely a wake-up call, or rather maybe a lay-down call? Whatever. He's getting older, not old, but older, he doesn't have the energy the 20-somethings version of him did. He has friends, family, co-workers that will all support him, he doesn't need to try to hold up the world all by himself anymore. He realizes that he was tired down to his very bones, he was probably only mere months from a real full-blown burnout. That he should savor the times like this. That maybe all this was a silver lining in a dark time, like how he became close to Nick and Adam, after The Facility. 

He makes a plan, moving shifts around at the station to sleep in an extra hour, maybe hire a few new people to help lighten everyone's load. Make sure the three have a full weekend to themselves, at least once a month. maybe he'll take his lunch break at Adrian's more often? He misses his brother, he really hasn't made time for his family, at all. Fuck, if he didn't already work with his boyfriends, he probably won't even see them at all…

He smiles wide eager to put his new plan into action. His tail excitedly thump thump thumps, behind him. He... really needed to get used to this whole werewolf thing… He didn't even know he could have a tail.

He carefully grabs his phone, a difficult task with two grown ass men laying on you, and taps out an order for breakfast to be delivered, he can barely cook to save his life, but hey, they still deserve a breakfast in bed, he decides.

A little bit later, trying his best not to disturb the other two, he gets up to answer the door. He grabs a robe, pretty sure it was Adam's he's the only one who wore this kinda stuff, its really long on him, almost dragging the ground, but its hard for him to put his arms down because of how tight it is. He hopes his ears aren't too  _ too _ noticeable.

He gently wakes them up, placing a small tray in front of them.

"What's the special occasion, Mitch?" Adam asks, voice light and airy, still waking up. 

"Just existing. Am I not allowed to fuckin bring my boyfriends breakfast for once? Fuck." Mitch tries to play it up but a smile still cracks on his face. Earning a snicker from Adam.

Nick, never the morning person mainly just grumbles a "thank you" placing a kiss on his cheek, getting syrup stuck in Mitch's beard.

After they all wake up properly, they all sit down on the couch to discuss the plan for the day.

"So I was thinking..." Mitch starts

"That's a first" Adam mumbles with a smile.

"Fuckin, shut up, its important this time" Mitch replies back, gently elbowing him, "I was thinking… Maybe I should fuckin shift shit around a bit. We aren't young anymore, I mean we aren't old either, fuck. Ok so here's the plan:" Mitch explains his thoughts from earlier, about shifting hours around and giving them more breaks.

"Yeah, that actually sounds like a great idea Mitch!" Adam says "I can work on the logistics of it all tomorrow if you'd like, all the paperwork side if it all. Burnout is a real problem in our industry, it's something I should have paid more attention to. Thank you Mitchell." 

"Yeah, and it gives us more time to figure out the bastard that did this to you too." Nick adds, "this kinda shit just doesn't happen, the community… It isn't like this…" 

"Fuckin, believe me, Nick, I want nothing more then to find whoever did this and show them fucking exactly how I feel about them. But I have sinking feeling it's not going to be anything time soon, revenge is a dish best served cold, after all." He take a breath in, trying to stabilize his emotions, "But thank you Nick, love you."

"I know" Nick smugly quips before laughing "I love you too, both of you" 

"Fuckin, Gayass" Mitch quips back.

"I hope so, I've been dating your ass for, fuck ten years?" 

"Ten years, two months, and 16 days since it was official" Adam adds.

"How the fuck do you remember that Adam?" Mitch asks, Adam just shrugs.

They spend the rest of the morning, cuddling on the couch, catching up on each other, discussing the battle plan for what they are going to do next. 

By time afternoon rolls around they decide on a general gameplan. Nick has his laptop with him, researching more on what might have spurred on the attack, Adam is writing up a proposal for the expansion of the amount of people they can hire at once along with the addition of an extra shift and more support staff, Mitch reading more of the books from last night. All of them trying their best to keep on task, but end up quitting not long after, it's their day off after all. Everything else can wait.

They decided to invite Adrian over for dinner, they haven't had a proper family dinner in quite some time. Adrian was the only family the three of them really had. Mitchell and Adrian's parents died when Mitch was 18, leaving him to raise Adrian by himself for a few years. Nick's parents died in The Facility. and Adam? All they know is he left this hometown to get away from them, never to return.

Adrian has finally started to warm up to the other two lately, feeling comfortable enough to chat with them about more than just the bare necessities. Talking about his dogs as fast as his hands would let him. 

The conversation today was a little more tence though.

"How are you feeling today" Adrian signs, concerned, as he walks in the door. 

"Eh, better today for fuckin sure, you really shouldn't be worried about me, Adrian, that's my job" Mitch says pulling him into a hug, "Besides I got these two fuckers looming over me all day. I'm  _ fine _ , I promise."

Adrian just shakes his head.

"Just, go ahead and get comfy, Nick should be done with dinner soon, jackass." Mitch tells him, ruffling his hair.

"Your ears are... weird" Adrian signs as they all sit down to eat.

"Yeah… Fuckin what of it." Mitch replies. 

"Why" he asks.

"Fuckin, I don't know! I'm still kinda confused myself honestly." Mitch shrugs.

Adrian signs a simple "Sorry"

"Fuckin don't be, it's a process, I promise as soon as I find out why, I'll tell you, ok?"

Adrian just nods. 

"Love you, dipshit" Mitch says.

"Love you too, idiot" Adrian signs back.

  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> can't stop writing fluff, f


	8. Chapter 8

About a month has passed since Mitchell's turning. The night of the dreaded full moon.

"I don't know why you can't stay Adam, you know Mitch will need the extra support!"

"He'll be fine, you said it yourself Nick, he's not going to hurt anyone or himself. Besides, I put in a big request this month, with adding the extra shift and all, I have to be there…" Adam looks away, almost pained.

"We both know this isn't about him being a danger, Adam, this is a scary time for him. You know how hard it is for him to ask for help." Nick chided him. 

"I  _ know,  _ Nick, trust me, I Know. I want nothing more than to be with you two tonight. But Dr. Breen would have my head on a platter for skipping this meeting. I'll make it up to both of you. In the morning. I promise." Adam kisses Nick on his cheek before zipping closed his overnight bag.

Nick huffs but returns the kiss. "Fine, but you have to bring back some of those candies they make in the town over, you know the ones." 

"Mitch's favorite? Of course. Love you" 

"Love you too Adam. You better fucking stay safe." Nick pulls him into a hug before letting him go. 

"I will, see you in the morning." and with that Adam closed the door to their living quarters and walked down stairs.

"Knock knock, It's me" Adam opens the door to the office, Mitch is sitting at the desk, hood of his jacket pulled awkwardly over his head in a pisspoor attempt to hide his ears. The pen he is holding has deep bite marks in it.

"Hey Adam" 

"I just wanted to tell you bye before I left… But you should probably call it in for the night, you look more than stressed. Nick is already upstairs anyways." Adam's voice gets soft and quiet, like it always does when he's concerned.

"I fuckin would but I have to get his shit done." The pen in his hand looks close to snapping, Adam gently takes the pen out of his hand.

"Mitchell… It can wait. You aren't getting any work done in your shape anyways…" He holds Mitch's hands in his before placing a chaste kiss on his knuckles. 

"Fuckin, fine. I guess leaving a few hours early wouldn't hurt… Que would understand" Mitch gets up from his seat. "I'll walk you to the car?" 

"I wouldn't have it any other way…" 

"Hey Nick." Mitch says opening the front door and tossing his keys and jacket on the table.

"Hey yourself, you hanging in alright?" Nick asks, concerned.

"Fuck, as good as I can be right now." Mitch shakes his head. 

"Just sit down, take it easy for now you deserve it. I'm making spaghetti, you'll probably need the carbs and protein for tonight." 

"Fuckin knew something smelled good" His tail, now free from the confines of his jacket. wags behind him. He can normally control it but things are a little harder on the full moon.

"You. Are. Adorable. You know that right Mitch?" Nick smiles.

"Shut it." Mitch barks.

Dinner was fairly normal. Even more quiet without Adam being there. They put on some show for background noise.

"The sun is starting to set, you ready for this?" Nick asks, ruffling Mitchell's hair.

"I fuckin guess so… Just, if anything happens… protect yourself first." Mitch says looking down. 

"You'll be  _ fine  _ Mitch, trust me. And besides, I have plenty of defences if it comes to it." A red glow surrounds his hand for a second, revealing a thick armored claw, almost dragon like, before disappearing. 

"Holy shit, that's sick as hell…" Mitch just stares at Nick's hand.

"Thanks... I guess? I mean you have some pretty sick claws yourself." Nick bumps into Mitch. 

"Show me more later?" Mitch asks.

"Of course, Mitch. Whatever you want"

They spend the rest of the sunset chatting, it was nice, a moment of calm before the storm.

Or rather, the calm before the slightly overcast night.

"I'll be here with you the whole time, I promise" Nick holds Mitchell's hand as the first beams of the moonlight hit him. His hand flexes then it grows, thick claws forming, a thick layer of fur sprouts out, fingertips forming into soft paw pads. Nick places a soft kiss on his paw. 

"This… isn't the worst." Mitch voice rumbles. He's still humanoid...ish. He's not a full wolf this time, but just… mostly. Large paws, a rounded lupine head with large jagged teeth, fluffy tail that almost reaches the ground stretched over a vaguely human like shaped form.

"Aww you are so cute" Nick places his hand on the sides of Mitchell's face making kissy faces. 

Mitch snaps at his hands. Nick just laughs at it. 

"So cranky…" Nick scratches behind his ears. 

"I fuckin hate this…" Mitch grumbles.

"Want me to stop?" Nick goes to move his hand

"No" Mitch says, grabbing his hand and placing it back on his head.

"I… I was afraid that I would look like  _ it. _ The fuckin monster that attacked me." His ears lower and he sloops down in sadness.

"Ah, yeah, I saw a glimpse of it as I came in. I. There was something wrong with it for sure, I've never seen a werewolf that looked like that. Not a healthy one at least. I've heard rumors, of wolves that want to reverse their… affliction, they sometimes end up somewhat like that but never that… bad" Nick looks distant for a second. "But you Mitch? You are the epitome of a healthy werewolf." He grabs Mitchell's face again, placing a small kiss on his nose.

"I… wanna fuckin run… Is that normal?" Mitch says getting up and pacing around the room

"Actually! It is, I already called in a favour. There is a field right outside of town I can take you to, come on, lets go on a walk Mitch." 

Mitchell takes no time, darting to the door. 

"I fucking love you." Nick says grabbing his coat, and a backpack.

"Shut up" Mitch grumbles.

The field is… nice. There is a slight chill to the air, Nick zips up his coat a little tighter, and readjusts his scarf. He sits on the open trunk of their suv. Hot chocolate on hand, watching Mitch sprint around wildly. Starting up at the stars. It's really nice, he has to admit. He misses Adam. He could always point out the constellations, telling little facts about them, could have kept him company as Mitch roams the empty field, chasing small creatures, or whatever good smell he could find. He's on all fours now, almost fully lupine, just trace elements of his human from left behind, his soft eyes, the slight crooked smile he always wears. 

Mitch eventually peddles back over to the suv, before jumping up on the trunk. Laying his head on Nick's lap.

"You are all dusty, you know?" Nick says slowly petting him. Mitch just grumples in response.

"You looked exhausted, here" He unfolds his scarf, draping it over him. "Rest, I'll take us home alright." Nick says hopping of the back of the trunk, carefully scooping Mitch up before placing him back in the backseat. 

The drive home is uneventful, Mitch quickly falls asleep in the back sleep, curled up on himself. Nick carries him in, putting his firefighter training into good use, He summons a hot wind to try and blow off most of the dust on his fur. Nick is not about to try and wash him now. Before gently placing him on the bed, before changing into his own pajamas and climbing in bed, Mitch curled against his side. 


	9. Chapter 9

Adam was… exhausted. The meeting ran deep into the night. He should have stayed the night but all he wants to do was lay down in his own fucking bed. The sun is just starting to rise, a warm box of donuts on the passenger seat. His eyes sting and his joints hurt. He drives up to the station and parks the car. 

He gets out the car, stretching, back popping, he grabs the box and slinks in.

"Hey, sweethearts, I'm home" He whispers, kissing each of them before placing the box on the bedside table. "I'll be right back, let me wash up…" 

After he got clean he climbed into bed, laying down face first. He turns his head just enough to speak, still very mumbled from the pillow. "You are gonna get the bed all sticky…" Mitch and Nick are lazily munching on the donuts. 

"Need to wash it anyways. Mitch was sandy… and I wasn't about to deal with wet dog smell at fucking 3am" Nick says curling back up against Adam after finishing his donut, closing his eyes.

"Yeah, fuckin sorry about that Nick… Wasn't expecting it to feel so good to roll around in dirt" he sounds a little embarrassed.

"Shut up and go back to sleep, it's too early to be guilty." Nick mumbles back. 

"I love you two so much…"Adam says before drifting off.

Adam wakes up to Mitch sneezing violently.

"Huh? You ok Mitch?" Adam says getting up. 

Two more sneezes then he stops for a second "Yeah, just fuckin-" Two more sneezes "I think its just allergies" He says, nose stuffed up. 

"Say here, I'll bring you some medicine.." Adam softly says, as he goes to leave a kiss on Mitch's cheek. Well that is until Mitch has another sneezing fit and accidentally slams his head into Adam's

"Fuck, I'm sorry Adam"

Adam grabs his nose "It's fine, I promise" Mitch could swear his eyes flickered for a second. "I'll… just go grab you some meds, I'll-I'll be right back" 

Adam comes back a minute later, with a glass of water and some medicine.

"Here Mitch, this should help." 

"Thanks Adam, I usually don't get this bad unless I hang out at Adrian's shop too long, but i haven't fuckin been there in like… 4 days…"

"Mitch…" Adam starts.

"Huh yeah?" He says after taking his meds.

"Are… Are you allergic to yourself?" 

"... Fuck" 

Nick sits up stretching, "I'll put some benadryl in a piece of cheese get you to take it next month" 

"I'm not a dog, fucker, why am fuck I'm even dating you again?" Mitch elbows Nick.

"My good looks and my big… heart, you know, the usual shit. That and me and Adam are the only people who can deal with your shit." Nick jokes, scooting closer to Mitch. "So how was the shitshow meeting, Adam?"

"Huh? Oh, not good. very cutthroat. It ran deep into the night, I drove straight home because I didn't want to spend another minute there." Adam says looking away.

"Well Mitch just spent most of the night trying to catch a lizard." 

"Listen, it was fucking taunting me, smug little bastard…"

"Whatever you say, my little apex predator"

"Shut. It."

"Come on Mitch, you have to admit, you were pretty fucking adorable"

"I would have loved to see it." Adam says, sitting on the side of the bed "I'm sorry I couldn't be there" 

"Fuck, it's fine Adam, you have to do what you have to do." Mitch states. 

"I know… It's just…" Adam's voice slips into a whisper.

"It's  _ fine _ Adam, I promise" Mitch gently kisses Adam "I promise." 

"Awwww" Nick coos. "Now that the mushy stuff is over I'm going to make us lunch. Those donuts were really fucking good, thank you Adam, but not very filling." Nick says sliding off the bed. "You two don't get into any funny business without me ok?" 

Mitch just flips him off. 

"Mitch decided to take a shower, I'm going to go ahead and wash these." Adam says carrying a bundle of bedclothes to their washer and dryer.

"Ok, lunch should be ready in a few!" Nick calls back.

"So Nick…" Adam says hoping up on the edge of the counter.

"So Adam…" Nick parrots, looking over his shoulder, stirring food in a pan.

"I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for being with him, thank you for understanding that I had to go. Just thank you for everything." His voice is loud enough to hear over Nick's cooking but still had that soft airy quality to it.

"It's no problem at all" Nick says turning around "Flattery will get you everywhere, Adam. Here try some, does it need anything?" 

"Mmm… nope amazing as always Nick"

"Now you are just doing this on purpose" Nick's cheeks are lightly dusted pink. "It's just brick curry, it takes like, what, 20 minutes to make, it takes longer to make the rice and we have a fucking rice cooker." 

"Just accept fuckin the compliment Nick, god." Mitch says walking out the bathroom, the harsh tone contrasted by the fond expression on his face. "It smells good as fuck thought. About how long left?" 

"I'm turning off the eye now so give it a minute or two to thicken up and it should be ready." An audible click as he turn off the eye and starts getting the plates really. "And speaking of smelling good, I'm glad you don't smell like dirt anymore, Mitch" He says, tucking a loose strand of hair behind Mirch's ear. 

"Jackass" Mitch says give him a peck.

"Piece of shit" Nick responds back. 

They sit down for lunch.

"So, hey I finally got some info on what might have happened that night." Nick said once they are all settled in and starting to eat. "It has to do with something with the new development on that side of town"

"But why, there is nothing fucking there except for abandoned buildings?" Mitch asks

"Exactly" Nick points using his fork, "That's why I'm  _ so _ confused, it's not really on like valuable land or anything, just like old abandoned buildings, mostly old facility shit."

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing Nick, you know how rumors spread around town" Adam adds. 

"Yeah about who stole old lady Beth's plastic flamingo, not fucking  _ attempted murder _ , Adam. You weren't there, you don't know how bad it was. His fucking  _ heart  _ stopped, Adam!"

"Wait. What. The. Fuck. Happen? You said my heart fuckin  _ stopped _ ? What do you mean by that Nick?"

"You died Mitchell. I thought you knew? I sacrificed another 100 years of my lifespan to save you. I'm supposed to live to 500, but I'll be lucky if I live to 50 at this rate. I wouldn't want to live a life without you two anyways." Nick's once strong voice is now barely over a whisper.

There is a strong silence hovering over the three. 

"Sorry, I guess I kinda ruined lunch, I'm… I'm just going to go downstairs and start planning for the week ahead" Nick grabs his empty plate and drops it in the sink before walking out the door.

"Fuck, I'm going to, I don't know, go on a walk, see you later Adam." Mitchell walks out the side door.

"I just be here I guess" Adam says to the empty room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> brick curry kicks ass   
> https://kotaku.com/how-to-make-japanese-curry-bricks-taste-better-1793686115


	10. Chapter 10

Mitch knew he should have stayed, knew he should have followed Nick, knew he should have sat down and talked it through, but he didn't. He just ran, like a coward, like some sort of selfish pussy. He died, Nick gave up a fifth of his lifespan, 100  _ years _ . All the good Nick could have done in those 100 years, wasted on some loser who's too chickenshit to even talk to his boyfriends. Nick was a kind man, a selfless man. Mitch has seen first hand what good he brought into this world in the 10 short years he has known Nick. The  _ change _ he could have put into this world with the 100 years stolen from him, all just because Mitchell was to  _ stupid _ to pay attention. 

Mitch just started running and running and running. The desert sky burning his eyes, dry air making it hard to breathe, oppressive heat threatening to stop his body dead in its tracks. A worthy punishment for his sins. 

His body decides to call it quits outside Adrian's shop. His subconscious finally telling him that he's safe.

"Mitchell what the  **_fuck_ ** are you doing?" Someone gently nudges him with their foot. It's Adrian. "Someone walked in scared half to death because someone was passed out, outside, their head in the waterbowl."

"Yeah… Sorry, can I come inside" Mitchell growns, barely able to open his eyes, his voice dry and hoarse.

" _ Nooo I'm just going to let my older brother die outside my door and let his body get eaten by the vultures. _ " Sarcasm drips from his tone "Get your ass in here Mitchell, you scared me half to death." Adrian says, helping Mitchell up. 

Mitch lays down on the couch in Adrian's "office" wet rag on his neck, pedialyte in one hand. Adrian keeps just enough light on so they can see each other, a fan blowing on Mitchell's face. 

"I'm calling Nick-" Adrian starts, grabbing his phone out.

"No wait! Don't!" Mitch grabs his hand and he goes to dial. 

"I swear if one of them hurt you-"

"No, fuck, it's nothing like that it's just… Fuck. Adrian, remember when I was attacked?"

"Yeah…"

"Remember how I thought I died?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well, apparently I did. I did die. My heart stopped. I was dead. But Nick, Fucking Nick…" He stops for a second and sighs rubbing his eyes in a vain attempt to stop crying. "100 years, 100  _ fuckin _ years Adrian. He sacrificed 100  _ years _ . More than a normal human's whole fuckin lifespan. Just to save my lousy ass…"Mitchell is crying again at full force, he's really tired of doing this, hyper-masculinity is a bitch, and he feels physically ill everytime he cries, let alone full blown sobs at his little brother's place of work.

Adrian just pulls him into a hug, letting him cry for the second time this month. That's all he can do right now, his own mind reeling from learning the fact that the very same brother he's holding in his hands, has died, and that his brother's dweeby boyfriend has some sort of god-like powers and apparently has a lifespan well over 100 years.

"Mitchell, you're an idiot, and now that you have gotten that all out, I'm calling Nick. He deserves to know what happened. That and he knows how to handle someone who's had a heatstroke more than I do." Adrian said after they have both calmed down.

"Thanks Adrian. Sorry for being a fucking idiot." Mitchell stairs directly at the ceiling. 

"No you aren't, but whatever. I'm going to go back out front. Lay down till he gets here. Love you Mitch" Adrian turns off the last light as he closes the door.

"Love you too Adrian." Mitch says curling in on himself.

"Michell…" Nick says opening the door, Adam trailing not far behind. "I swear, you are going to be the death of me."

Mitchell cringes at the turn of phrase. 

"Too soon,got it." Nick says, brushing the hair from Mitchell's forehead, before placing his lips on it. "God, you are still pretty warm, Adam, good call in bringing the suv." 

"You know Cue isn't ever going to let you live down this one Mitch, you know how he is about weather safety." Adam adds.

"The desert itself will kill you before any rattlesnake ever could, hoo-ah" Nick tried his best to mimic Cue's wild accent. 

Mitch starts laughing at Nick's pisspoor attempt at an impression. 

"See laughter is the best medicine!" Nick says, smiling back at him.

"Yeah Nick you are a regular fuckin Gelotolicist" Mitch says gently punching Nick in the arm.

"What the fuck does that even mean Mitch?" Adam asks, genuinely perplexus. 

"It's someone who studies laugher, dipshit." He says like its common knowledge.

"Right… coming from the guy who forgot what state we live in." Adam quips.

"It was one fucking time, god, Adam." Mitch says curling back into a ball.

"Give him a break Adam, he's got heat exhaustion." Nick says shrugging. "Sorry again about… Everything Mitch."

"Nick, don't be sorry. Fuck. Nick, I'm sorry. I should have told you that it was ok. Or how thankful I am that you decided to save fuckin idiot like myself. God Nick, 100 fucking years, am I really worth that?" Mitchell forces himself to look at Nick. 

Nick crouches down to get to eye level with Mitchell who is still laying down, placing his hands on each side of his face, hoping the kiss will answer his questions.

"Yes. Till the end of time and back, yes." Nick leans his forehead against Mitchell's

"Let's get you home alright?" 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter i promise, adam will get some love. anyways sheppy bros good


	11. Chapter 11

He was stupid, never should have broke the rules, he should have listened and hes paying for it now. He hopes Nick and Mitch are still in the office, that he can take care of this himself. 

"Adam! Adam are you ok?" Nick runs in from the kitchen as soon as Adam opens the front door. He sees Adam, injured, still bleeding, flop on the couch.

"It's fine Nick, it's nothing" his voice is rough, he tries to put on one of his signature smirks but it just comes out as a grimace. 

"This is not  _ nothing.  _ Babe look at yourself…" Nick holds Adams head in his hands, softly rubbing his cheek, before realizing his hand comes back, sticky, bloody. Nick's concerned expression deepens. "Stay. Here. I'm getting the first aid kit,  **and** I'm calling Mitchell. Don't. Fucking. Move." 

Adam closes his eyes, he hears Nick fumbling around in the bathroom, his voice, mumbled by the wall and Adam's own heartbeat in his ears, it's frantic and loud. Adrenaline still running it's course. He hears Mitchell loud steps walking up the stairs not long after. 

Mitchell runs over to Adam, prone, on the couch.

"Holy shit. What the fuck happened to you Adam…" Mitchell's tone felt like a punch to the gut, he almost never hears him that concerned, especially when directed at him, he wishes he was alone.

"Whoever did this…" Mitchell's voice trails off, fist clenched before releasing it and crouching next to the couch. "Doesn't fucking matter right now, what matters is making sure you are safe." 

Nick comes back and starts patching him up, silently, which hurt more than any of the wounds ever could. His expression, focused, sympathetic. Mitchell holding his hand,firm, reassuring, but his foot is tapping anxiously, nervously. 

The silence was broken by Mitchell as Nick starts to finish up. "Tell me who did this. I'll make them regret fucking with us"

"I… I can't" Adam's voice is pained "I wish I could, but I  _ can't _ ."

"Then we'll leave, pack everything up. Get you if this town, get  _ Us _ out of this town. Nick, you have family in Georgia right? We can lay low there until we can get back on our feet."

Adam thinks over it for a second before shaking his head. "No. It's fine, I'll be fine." He closes his eyes again, he knows it would get much worse if he leaves.

Mitch stares at him for a second, blinking, confused. "I won't push you but think it over. None of this matters if you aren't with us. I can't lose you,  _ we _ can't lose you. Just… Tell us what we can do to help" Mitchell gently pulls Adam up into a hug.

"Careful Mitchell, don't upset his wounds." Nick says, putting up the first aid kit. 

"Just… stay here.  _ Please."  _ Adam starts to feel much worse, it's evident in his voice. The last of the dregs of adrenaline wearing off. 

"Of course" Mitch just pulls him closer, Nick coming up behind him, rubbing soothing circles into his back. 

"The bed would probably be more comfortable." Nick suggests. 

"I-I think I can walk" Adam says.

Nick and Mitch loops their arms around him and helps him walk to their bedroom.

"Let's get you into something clean, alright?" Nick goes to grab a set of pajamas for Adam, a pair of sweatpants and a hoodie, both already stained to hell but too comfortable to throw away.

The small comfort makes Adam feel a little better. 

"I'll be right back, I promise, I'm going to get you something to drink" Nick kisses the back of Adam's hand before walking out the bedroom door.

He feels bad, he doesn't deserve this, this kindness. He feels tears begin to prick at his eyes, then he feels Mitchell pulling him closer, his back flush against his chest. He can pretend he deserves it, he's good at pretending.

Nick comes back a few moments later, handing Adam a bottle before sliding next to them on the bed. "Whatever this is Adam, we won't stop until you are safe, whatever attacked Mitchell, whatever attacked  _ you _ , I will not stop until I figured out what it is and stop it. Doesn't matter if it takes my entire life. I will make this right." He grabs Adam's free hand and squeezes, it's a promise and he knows Nick doesn't take promises lightly. 

"Thank you, both of you" His eyes feel heavy, maybe it would be a good idea to sleep for a bit. "I love you two, that's a promise." He lets himself pretend again that he deserves this and he falls asleep, to let the pain float away for a few blissful moments before it rips him awake again and forces him to face his actions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably should have did a chapter before this but oh well. i might do the time skip to 202x here maybe maybe not, might do a fun fluffy chapter before then. bc i keep just having these boys get constantly beat up. im too dumb to use proper foreshadowing so yall get this shit.


End file.
